


Impulse

by yormgen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, ann gets a haircut, it's hot out and akira is an enabler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yormgen/pseuds/yormgen
Summary: Akira leans on the counter Makoto shoves him against and grins at her like the devil he is. "We look pretty cute, right?""Akira," Makoto says between her teeth, voice low and threatening. "You know that I am very, very gay. Why did you let her do this to me?"





	Impulse

Makoto's having a heart attack.

 

She doesn't make it more than a few steps into Akira's room before the sight of Ann stops her in her tracks.

 

The pigtails were gone. Ann's side swept bangs now fell over her brow without a hair-tie to hold them back, and her signature clip still held a small section out of her eyes, but the pigtails were completely gone. Ann had cut off almost all of her long, wild mane, all the way up to the nape of her neck.

 

Makoto is very certain that, most likely, she's having a heart attack. 

 

Ann grins brightly and runs her hand up the back of her head, fluffing what's left. "It was sooo hot out. Akira and I thought we were gonna die while we were waiting for you to meet us, so we went to Harajuku for some relief!"

 

"You're, like, eighty percent of our impulse control," Akira explains, also grinning. Makoto registers that he's also shaved a tangible amount of his curls off his neck and sides, though his bangs still fall thick and heavy over his face. While it'll also need an adjustment period, it's not drastic enough to have Makoto's alarm.

 

"Ann, you've had long hair for as long as I can remember, longer than any of us have known you," Makoto is proud of how even her voice is for someone in shock. "You... just cut it all off, on a whim?"

 

Ann shrugs and shakes her head, more for the airy sensation then as any sort of answer. "I think about it every summer, but my job usually stopped me. Now that they're not marketing me as a juvenile model anymore, I think I can get away with an edgier look, y'know?" She settles and looks to Makoto, frowning. "You don't like it?"

 

"No, that's not it!" Makoto flusters. Quickly, she grabs Akira by his shirt collar and drags him off the couch and towards the stairs. "I just... I need to talk to you."

 

*

 

They don't go far, just to Leblanc's kitchen. Akira leans on the counter Makoto shoves him against and grins at her like the devil he is. "We look pretty cute, right?"

 

"Akira," Makoto says between her teeth, voice low and threatening. "You know that I am very, very gay. Why did you let her do this to me?"

 

"Because I know that you're very, very gay and I know you're strong enough to handle it."

 

"I don't think I am." Makoto presses her face into her hands and groans. "I'd never even imagined what she could look like with short hair. She looks  _incredible_ , Akira."

 

Akira nods, because he knows.

 

Makoto sighs and finally looks to him again, resigned and flushed. "You know, this is going to be for me what Ryuji's tank tops are for you. I can't believe you would submit me to this!"

 

"I don't like Ryuji's stupid muscle tanks," Akira clarifies, making a face at her.

 

She gives him a hard look that makes him squirm, before turning to head back up the stairs.

 

"I don't!" he insists, and follows her.

 

*

 

"Y'know, it grows back fast," Ann tells them reassuringly, lying on Akira's bed, head pillowed against Makoto's shoulder with the most ease they've ever had. "If I don't trim it, it'll be back to Haru's length by fall."

 

Imagining Ann with her hair like Haru's, falling in fluffy waves against her cheeks like a sweet little sheep, isn't any easier for Makoto's heart. "I'm sorry if I seemed as if I didn't like it, I was just really surprised. I... probably like it a lot more than I should."

 

Ann beams up at Makoto with something mischievous in her eyes, but the smile seems genuine. Makoto's doomed.

 

"Hey, you know what?" Akira looks at Makoto, smiling lazily from the couch. "I bet you'd look great with an undercut. It'd suit the motorcycle-lesbian vibe you're working towards."

 

Pressing her face against Makoto's shoulder, Ann whines. "Shut up! I'm way too gay to even think about that."

 

Makoto most certainly had not been working towards whatever aesthetic Akira's suggesting. But, while Ann's face burns against Makoto's neck, short tufts of blonde hair tickling Makoto's cheek, Makoto thinks it's only fair that she doesn't rule the idea out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i recently saw [fan art of short-haired ann](https://twitter.com/Narukiel/status/868217678468718592) and had to lay on my floor and think about it until i wrote this
> 
> im still mostly p5 hype on twitter ([@yyormgen](https://twitter.com/yyormgen)) and i post my art on tumblr ([@tolbyccia](http://tolbyccia.tumblr.com/))   
> this was written in one desperate sitting so i'm just tossing it out now, but i'm still aiming to have something fun up on sunday. but don't quote me on it.


End file.
